1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shaft-end mounting structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A member for an apparatus for producing a semiconductor, the member including a ceramic plate on which a wafer is to be placed and a hollow ceramic shaft, is known (for example, Patent Literature 1).